


Ride Hard

by orphan_account



Series: Everybody Loves Thorki [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Loki is 18 don't worry, M/M, in which Drivers' Ed is much more fun than Loki anticipated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Thor is Loki's driving instructor. Loki sucks at driving cars. He also reaches for the wrong 'gear stick' !!! If you know what I mean :3"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride Hard

**Author's Note:**

> From [this post](http://thorsbiceps.tumblr.com/post/116204833184/thor-is-lokis-driving-instructor-loki-sucks-at) on Tumblr.

Loki hadn’t been particularly excited about taking drivers’ ed. It was such a silly requirement – of course he knew how to drive! He was  _eighteen._  He’d been sneaking out in his parents’ car for years now. Driving was a piece of cake. 

And, as it turned out, a piece of cake that became far sweeter when he was introduced to his driving instructor.

“Thor Odinson,” the meatball of a man said, grinning, shaking Loki’s much smaller hand in an iron grip that was almost painful. Loki managed to stutter his own name in response, his wide eyes blatantly staring at the man’s bulging biceps, which threatened to tear their way through the too-small polo shirt that strained to cover Thor’s bulky torso. The man was practically a god, and Loki’s head was already brimming with rather sinful ideas of exactly what kind of “ride” they could take in that car.

If he could regain the ability to speak coherently, that was.

Thor smiled again, his entire face seeming to glow with sunshine. “Well, shall we get started?”

 _Yes, **please,**_  Loki almost replied, but he only nodded and followed Thor to the car, an old, nondescript thing that looked far too small to even fit Thor inside.

“First things first – what do you do before you get in the car?”

“Ah…” Loki frowned.  _Check to see if my parents are really asleep?_  That didn’t seem like the right answer. 

“Well, you should walk around once to make sure the tires are all properly inflated and that there is nothing behind the car.”

“Right,” Loki replied. He followed Thor around the car, the purpose of the walk-around being slightly defeated by the fact that his eyes were glued to Thor’s glorious ass the entire time. 

“Now we can start driving.”

Loki climbed into the drivers seat, watching as Thor hunched over to cram himself into the passengers’ side. Thor then handed him the keys, and Loki unfortunately had to tear his eyes away from the instructor in order to start the car.

“Good. Now these are the gears – parking, driving, neutral…” 

Loki half-listened as Thor described everything – the gears, the pedals, the speedometer – he was more interested in the way Thor’s hands moved as he talked. He wondered what those hands would feel like running down his–

“Loki?”

“Yes?” Loki shook himself from his pleasant thoughts. 

“Why don’t we do one lap around the parking lot. Drive slowly – try to keep it under ten miles per hour.”

“All right.” Loki reached for the gear stick (and imagined he was reaching for another “stick” entirely) and put the car into drive, then slowly let up the brake pedal until they were crawling forward. This was ridiculous. A three-year-old could drive at this speed.

Although… the slower he drove, the more time he got to spend with Thor.

That didn’t sound bad at all.

Loki drove around the parking lot as painstakingly slowly as possible. When he reached the parking spot again, he feigned a look of worry. “I can’t remember – how do I park again–”

“Just use the brake to stop the car, and put the car in park.” Thor’s hand closed around Loki’s on the gear stick, guiding it to the right position. A thrill of excitement fluttered in Loki’s stomach (and somewhere else too). Thor’s hands were so  _very_  strong.

“Thank you,” Loki said, his voice a little lower than before. His eyes met Thor’s, and Loki’s face flamed when he saw Thor’s smug look. 

“What do I do now?” Loki asked, his voice quavering just a little. He was feeling hornier and hornier by the second.

“Well…” Thor grinned suggestively. “Let’s do another lap around the parking lot.”

Loki could only nod and obey. His pants were becoming a little tight.

* * *

By the time the lesson ended, Thor had given Loki a great deal more  _hands-on_  instruction, Loki had “accidentally” grabbed Thor’s thigh instead of the gear stick (he planned to go for Thor’s crotch next time), they had exchanged phone numbers “in case he had any questions,” and Loki had discovered that he was very, very bad at driving, and would need a great deal more instruction. 

Thor, of course, was happy to oblige.


End file.
